


What a warm Christmas

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clexamas19 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7DaysofClexa, Clexa Christmas au, Clexa Holydays au, Clexamas, Clexamas19, Day4LetItSnow!LetItSnow!LetItSnow!, F/F, F/M, HolyClexamas, HolyClexamas19, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: Clarke and Lexa taking some time off for themself before Christmas.
Relationships: Aden/Tris (The 100), Anya/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Clexamas19 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569925
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	What a warm Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a continuation of my work Ho(rny)my for Clextober19, it's just on the same universe, but it's not necessary for the understanding of this one-shot to read that one.  
> I hope you like it as much as I do.  
> Enjoy

_**Day 4: Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!** _

Lexa at the age of 30, is the owner of one of the biggest lawyer's companies of Polis; The Coalition. Clarke on the other side, at the age of 29 is one of the best medics of the Polaris Hospital. They had known each other since high school, and they got married three years ago. Last year an accident with fire in an orphanage lead them to Madi, and eight years old kid. Clarke and Lincoln had safe her and Lexa demand the orphanage's owner, and adopted Madi in the process. Now, a year later, they were celebrating Madi's second Christmas with them.

It had been an snowing month, in a time Clarke and Lexa worried they couldn't make to DC, but the snow stopped just in time for them to travel and stay with Indra and Aden- Lexa's mother and sibling- As Clarke and Lexa, Octavia and Lincoln lived in Polis too, but Anya and Raven, plus Indra and Aden, lived on DC. Gustus, Raven and Anya's baby, was only five month old so as big family- Anya, Lincoln, Lexa and Aden were siblings- decided to spend Christmas together, plus Bellamy and his wife Echo, Clarke's parents, and Lexa's uncle; Ryder.

Now, the morning of Christmas Eve, Clarke was sitting on the couch of Raven house having a best friend's talk- that didn't happen so often anymore- with Octavia and Raven. Lexa was on the kitchen with her uncle Ryder and the baby, while Anya and Lincoln played with Madi in the snow. Clarke's parents, and Aden with her girlfriend, were going to arrive for dinner. Indra, Bellamy and Echo were arriving for lunch.

"Clarke you should totally do it" Octavia said touching her own pregnant belly.

"Yeah, Clarke, if you're lucky enough Lexa won't stop rude sex for the first three months" Raven rolled her eyes remembering how scared Anya looked every time she touched her. The three girl laughed at the memory of Raven calling them one day to tell the how desperate she was for Anya's behavior in bed. "No, but seriously, Clarke. Out of the fact that sew is amazing- once they realized you won't broke- you already know how it feels to be a mom, and with a baby it's just..." Raven sighed with a smile.

Clarke smiled too, not as wide as Raven and Octavia, but smiled, then she looked at the backyard where Madi was playing with Anya and Lincoln. "You're scared of how she'll feel?" Octavia asked softly.

Clarke nodded "Yeah... I mean, she know she means everything to us, but... I don't want her to think that any baby could be more important to her, and... If I had a baby, it _will_ take most of my time, I mean take on the example. Raven, how many times have you had sex since Gus was born?"

Raven frowned and pouted answering immediately "Three time."

Octavia's mouth fell open in surprise "You?! In five months?!"

Raven nodded still pouting "The first time was the first month, but was boring because we had to came back in 10 minutes, in Clarke's Birthday was the second-" Raven looked a Clarke "Thanks for that by the way-" she returned to her pouting face "And the third one was on my Birthday" Raven grinned at her friends "And _that_ was a good time."

The girls laughed again, and in the time it took the to calm down, they heard Lexa approaching with Gustus in her arms "Hey, where's Ryder?" Octavia asked.

"Oh, he went outside to play with Madi... and I came here to give back your baby" Lexa looked at Raven "'Cause I want to be with mine" she smiled at Clarke and the blonde smiled with a little blush- seriously? They have been together for 14 years, how can this still happen?

"Oh, so Clarke _is_ pregnant."

"Or she's referring to Madi, and she'll go out too."

"No, she would have added the 'too' at the end."

Octavia nodded at Raven's resolution and looked at Clarke again "So you _are_ pregnant."

Clarke rolled her eyes while Lexa just smiled and sat by her side after had passed Gus to Raven's arms "No, O, if I were pregnant I would have told you now, or just stay incredibly quiet while we were talking about s-"

"Shhhhhh" Raven cut her down covering Gustus' tiny ear "He doesn't need to heard that" the brunette said with wide eyes.

"Raven he's only five months, he won't understand." Octavia rolled her eyes.

"How do you know? It can stay in the back of his memories. And don't tell me you didn't start controlling your vocabulary when you figured out you were pregnant" Octavia stay quiet while Lexa and Clarke laughed "Anyways... why is Aden only coming for dinner?" Raven asked looking at Lexa.

"I thought you didn't wanted Gus to hear any of that" Clarke joked while Lexa rolled her eyes with disgust.

"No, he's not doing that!" Lexa looked directly into Clarke's eyes trying to be mad, but with those beautiful blue eyes it was just impossible "He's with Tris and her family, they'll be there for lunch and come here for dinner."

"Aww, that's cute." Octavia said with a smile and just in that moment the bell rang, so she got up to opened the door, and the ones outside came in to say hi. Once everyone had said hi, Indra asked to carry Gus and walked to the kitchen to speak with her kids and Ryder, leaving the three best friends with Madi in the couch.

On the kitchen, Indra was talking about the amazing gift she had brig to Madi, and some stuffs for Gustus "Lexa, you're going to love it, I won't tall you what is it jet, but you're going to love it"

"Where is it?" Anya asked "You know just in case Lexa found it and opened, I can be the guard" The dirty blonde Joked and Lexa narrowed her eyes at her.

"You're already a police Anya, you don't need to be one here too, thanks" Lincoln laughed at his sisters behavior; they still act like in high school. Then he asked her mom where were the gifts, because he hadn't seen anything that seemed like gifts.

"There're..." Indra sighed "On the couch of my house."

"You forgot them?" Lincoln was sincerely surprised, his mom never, forgot anything.

"Yeah, I guess with so many thing that I bring... I let them on the couch and I didn't saw them. I can go for them" She said passing Gustus to Anya's arms.

"No, mom. You just get here" Anya complained, but took her baby anyways.

"Yeah mom, don't worry, I can go for it" Lexa offered and Anya and her mom raised one brow in question, the brunette rolled her eyes "I won't opened, it'll be special for Madi, I won't ruin it." Indra nodded with a smile and took her keys out to give them to Lexa.

The brunette went to the living room and told Clarke that she was going, she give her a look telling her with her thought 'Come with me' Clarke get it and got up asking "Alone? Let me go with you"

Raven lock gaze with Clarke and they had those best-fried-telepathic-discussion, where Raven knew they where going to do dirty things and Clarke was telling her she'd help her to get a moment alone late. Finally, Raven give up and let her go, Clarke and Lexa give Madi kisses in her head and head to the car. On the Reyes-Woods living room, Anya sat between Raven and Madi, with Gustus in her arms and, both, Madi and Raven put their head in each of Anya's shoulder looking at the baby.

Meanwhile, Lexa and Clarke were sharing dirty looks and smiles, Indra still keep a room for Lexa and Lincoln on her house, it wasn't a big house, but it wasn't small either, it had four rooms; one for her, on for Aden, and two 'Guest rooms' that were designed for Lincoln and Lexa each. So now that Madi was with everyone, and Aden was on the house of his girlfriend's parents, they had the house for themself, and they were going to use it wisely.

As soon as the door closed they started kissing, hand running through every inch of spouse skin they could find, and looking for more. They barely made it to Lexa's room without ripping their clothes off. Clarke's t-shirt was first- after leaving her jacket on the door and her sweeter on the hallway- then her bra and soon she was sitting on Lexa's lap on the bed. She pushed her wife back so she was leaning flat on the bed, Clarke started kissing the brunette's neck and unbuttoning her shirt- her jacket and sweater followed the same sequence of Clarke's clothes- soon, the offensive fabric was gone and Lexa was turning them around, so now she was on top. She wasted no time in taking her bra off, and unbuttoning Clarke's pants, but she didn't take them off, she lowered her mouth and started sucking Clarke's hard nipple.

The blonde moaned loud grabbing Lexa's hair with her hands keeping her steady. The brunette used one hand to take Clarke's nipple, and the other to run down her body, she wasted no time in start rubbing Clarke's clit, drawing another loud moan from her wife. She tested her for a while, just rubbing her clit and sometimes going lower, but never getting in. Clarke wasn't holding her moans, and she was trying to push Lexa's head down with her hand. Clarke finally gave up and moaned "Lexa I... Ah!... I ne... need you inside..." Lexa's smiled against Clarke's boob, but didn't change her movements "Lex-Ahh!... Please!" Clarke let her head fall on the pillow moaning and arching her back.

Lexa let go of Clarke's nipple with a wet 'pop' she gives Clarke a soft kiss on her lips and them muttered in her ear "If you say it that way..." before joining their mouth again in a heated kiss, Clarke could barely keep up with her fast breaths and loud moans, Lexa introduced two fingers inside Clarke and the blonde was moaning louder that ever, the brunette started kissing her neck while she curled her fingers inside her wife, loving the way it made her moan louder and louder.

Clarke came after a few minutes with Lexa's name in her lips and a silent scram, it could be embarrassing how fast she was done, but after so many years she didn't actually care- less knowing that Lexa could come faster with her mouth.

So she did that, after calming a little her breath, with Lexa leaving soft kisses in her jaw, Clarke urged Lexa to take her pants off and ride her mouth. Lexa's eye became darker when she told her that, her pupils dilating almost covering all the green in her eyes. The brunette put her knees at each side of Clarke's head, and grabbed the headboard of her bed, her breaths accelerating each second; soon, Clarke tongue was on her, rubbing around her clit, licking her fluids just before entering. Lexa started riding Clarke's tongue biting her lip to keep herself for moaning too loud. It took a few minutes of Clarke moving her mouth deliciously on Lexa, for the brunette to lose control of her hips, moving her hips desperately and erratically, thankfully, Clarke move her hand to steady her. Lexa's was no longer holding her moans and Clarke wanted to moan just for hearing it, instant she move one of her hands to start rubbing Lexa's clit again. Unexpectedly, Lexa came for the over stimulation, but Clarke didn't stop, no till Lexa barely could hold her own weight.

Clarke helped her wife to lean on her back upside down Clarke, the blonde moved to lean by her side and kissed her check. When Lexa finally calmed her breath and before she could convince Clarke for another round, the blonde spoke "We should go, or they won't let us food. Beside you promised Madi you’ll do a snowman with her today."

Lexa sighed closing her eyes "I know, just let me breath" she opened her eyes and looked at Clarke "And let me kiss you" Clarke smiled and move a bit closer to kiss her better, they both moaned when their tongues crashed, but soon they were backing off, knowing if the keep going they weren't going to stop.

They dress up with smiles on their faces and sharing kisses one in a while, then they took the gifts and headed back to the Reyes-Woods', Bellamy and Echo had arrived, and Raven tasted them telling them they shouldn't eat lunch, because they had already eaten, Lexa wanted to say 'Just Clarke' but then Madi asked what they were talking about and Clarke explained her that Raven wanted to eat more because of the baby and was inventing stupid excused to do it.

Clarke and Lexa played on the snow with Madi and Raven after lunch; Lexa helped her daughter making a snowman-snow _warrior_ \- as they had called it and then Raven started a snow fight. Clarke and Raven against Madi and Lexa. It was going well for the oldest, but them Aden and Tris arrived; Aden joined his sister's side and Tris on the opposite. The Woods won, Madi was proud of herself, but got really tired, Clarke took her inside and they both took a nap on the couch. On the other hand, Lexa went to the kitchen to help with the dinner.

After dinner, when they were all on the living room chatting, Lexa took the sleepy Gustus from his mother's arms, and Clarke turned up the volume making sure it didn't bother the sleepy Madi, while Anya and Raven went upstairs. No one noticed, and if someone did, no one mentioned, everybody get it. Anya and Raven were the hornyest of the group, and the baby was making really difficult to them to have time alone.

With Madi sleeping by her side, and Lexa sitting in the other with Gustus on her arms, Clarke thought of her previos conversation with her friends, she looked at Lincoln and Octavia, who her cuddling on the other couch just touching O's belly, then she looked at Madi and back at Lexa, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to have a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is day four of Clexamas, it took me a while to finish, but I made it. Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry if my english bothered you, I'm looking for a beta here's my Tumblr @blu3haw4.


End file.
